Chuck and Sarah Vs the Trial Run
by WeAreAllStoriesInTheEnd
Summary: One morning Chuck wakes up with his allergies going crazy. Sarah is nowhere to be found. And wait, did something just "meow?" A post-series fic. Charah. Fluff galore!


**An: **I can already envision the flack I'm going to get from those who are wondering why the hell I'm writing one-shots and not updating my other stories. I could try to explain what my problem is, but I rather not. It's probably just procrastination. **Redeeming Intentions **will hopefully be updated soon, same with **There and Back Again. **

I'd like to express my gratitude to everyone who's ever read/reviewed/favorited my stories. I guess I just got nominated for "Best Drabble" in this year's Awesome Awards for **Someday. **Who would've thought? So thanks for the nod. :)

This story was influenced in-part by recent events playing out in my life.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Achoo!" <em>

Chuck awoke with a start, his body flinging upright before succumbing to another sneeze. He kept sneezing. Five times in quick succession; the onslaught relentless. Then his eyes suddenly itched, nose tickled, and it felt like there was something lodged in the back of his throat. Chuck covered his mouth with both hands and began to cough incessantly, nearly falling off the bed in result.

He gasped for air, bleary eyes scanning the bedroom. The blinds of the window were pulled apart and allowed for daylight to shine through. Chuck would've been more welcoming to the sun if not for how early it still was, or how horrible he currently felt. His vision was also sensitive to the light and the heat pounding on his face only worsened his abysmal condition.

Chuck sniffled miserably.

He was sick. Sick with what, was the question. He immediately thought he had contracted a cold or flu. But he didn't feel symptomatic. No nausea, no fever. Yet, he remembered that Spring was in bloom, so with all the pollen wafting in the air, his mind drifted towards Hay Fever. Chuck frowned and sneezed for the umpteenth time.

_Ugh._

"Must be allergies," he mumbled. Sighing, he glanced to his right and expected to find his fully awake wife staring back at him. There was no way she could still be asleep. Not after that performance. Instead he was met with an empty side of the bed. He rested his hand and felt the sheets. They were cold. Brows furrowed, he spoke aloud. "Sarah?"

The lack of immediate response was a bit disconcerting. He listened to the muffled sounds of the fountain gurgling in the courtyard and that was it. His ears were being affected by his allergic reaction, so with that on top of his mucus ridden mind, Chuck had difficulty in ascertaining where Sarah could've gone so early in the morning. Just as he was beginning to panic, it dawned on him. Of course! She was out on her daily jog. Being the one _not _to exert himself unless absolutely necessary, Chuck had vouched to stay behind.

He smiled. This was part of Sarah's new routine. After they reconciled at the beach, she'd been relying on him completely, like a crutch, to help recover from her amnesia. But true to Sarah, past or present, she sometimes liked to do things on her own. Chuck acknowledged this, abiding by her wishes and gave her some privacy. So now she participated in a ritual; taking long runs usually around dawn to gather her thoughts and relax. Then she'd return to the apartment for breakfast, often rejuvenated with a clear head. This, she had told him, made it easier for her to remember.

It'd been a few months since Sarah lost her memories, but life was getting easier. Chuck observed a gradual improvement, not only in Sarah, but in their relationship as well. Initially, Chuck spent his nights on the couch while she took their bedroom. At Sarah's insistence, they now shared the bed again. Intimacy had been a issue at first. What started with pecks on the lips, eventually turned to kisses the mouth, and heated makeout sessions. It was slow and frustrating for them both, but they had finally gotten back into love-making just in the past week. So with progression like that along with other little nuances, it was proven that his wife was making her inevitable comeback.

And Chuck couldn't be happier.

A clatter from the kitchen removed Chuck from his musings. He wiped his leaky nose before leaving the bedroom and walking towards the source of the commotion. It sounded like Sarah had come home. His features lit up at once, and he almost forgot what illness was plaguing him.

He came to the end of the hallway with a notable bounce in his step. Nothing could deter his sickliness more than Sarah. Just to see her face brightened his world. After countless tragedies they'd endured over the years, all that needless strife, to know that they'd remained together despite everything, was truly a miracle. Sarah didn't have to stay with him. He had given her a choice to "find herself" elsewhere. But after relaying "their" story to her, then subsequent to their magical kiss, her mind was already made up. Sarah had found her place with Chuck. She singlehandedly decided to give their relationship a much needed second chance. Chuck vowed from that moment at the beach, that he'd never take their love for granted ever again.

"Sarah, is that you?" He called out nasally.

Chuck expected a couple of things to happen. Either to hear her sweet voice greeting him hello, or maybe she'd meet him halfway with a dazzling smile and kiss. What he got was neither. As he turned into the kitchen, there came an unfamiliar noise that caused his feet to come to a stumbling halt.

"_Meow." _

He blinked. _Is that what I think it is…?_

If Chuck was correct in his assumption, then it'd definitely explain why his allergies were acting up. A cat. There was a cat in their apartment. His nose twitched at the thought of a stray feline prowling around their home. He silently prayed it'd be a normal house cat and not a Bengal tiger like last time. As ridiculous as that was to consider, he'd witnessed stranger things.

The mewling continued. Chuck drew a mouthful of oxygen, and made his cautious approach. He was rendered breathless when he saw it. There, sitting on the kitchen countertop was a cat. Its grey coat shimmered in the sunlight; a pair of crystal blue eyes fixed with Chuck. With its striped tail swishing curiously, the cat meowed.

Chuck sneezed again.

"How did you get in here?" he asked with watery eyes. The cat gave him a look of indifference and began licking its paw. Chuck deliberated between snatching the feline and tossing it out, or calling animal control. But the closer he came to the cat, the worse he felt and so he took a seat at the table, eyeing it wearily.

Chuck didn't know how long he and the cat kept their staring contest going for, but he broke eye contact once hearing the door open as Sarah entered. She was still dressed in her jogging attire consisting of a purple tank top, black yoga pants and tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, complexion flushed from recent exertion. She removed her earbuds, the faint sounds of music (the mix tape Chuck had made for her) filling the otherwise quiet apartment.

When Sarah noticed both Chuck and the cat, her lips spread into pleased grin. "Good morning," she said. "I see you already met Bobby."

Chuck raised a brow. "Bobby?" Upon hearing its name, the cat known as Bobby leaped off the countertop and landed gracefully onto the table. It plopped down on its hind legs, resuming its preening. Chuck sniffed. "Oh, him."

Sarah nodded, seemingly oblivious to her husband's less than enthused response. She walked up to Chuck, giving him a peck on the cheek before directing her attention to Bobby. Her smile widening, she stroked his fur coat. This elicited purrs of content.

"Isn't he the cutest thing?" she asked Chuck, who gave a noncommittal shrug. "I found Bobby down by the park this morning. He was sitting in a cardboard box with no collar, or personal information. Someone must've abandoned him, poor guy."

"Right," said Chuck. "Why Bobby?"

"I don't know," answered Sarah. "He seems like a Bobby to me. I was thinking about keeping him. Since we're not exactly spying, and with everyone moving onto different things, I felt like it'd be a good time as any to get a pet. What do you think?"

Chuck forced a smile. He loved Sarah's commitment to settling down and trying to live a normal life. They were just getting back to discussing their future of buying a home and starting a family. Pets could be a step in the right direction for having kids. But why of all things, a cat? Didn't Sarah remember that he was allergic?

He mentally kicked himself.

Of course she didn't. She _had_ known. But her memories were still in the process of being recovered, and apparently Sarah had no recollection of something as unimportant as his allergies. Chuck felt like an idiot for not reminding her about the little things. If he would've made a better effort to help her remember the past five years, rather than let her recovery progress organically, then he wouldn't have to put his foot down and say under no circumstances could they have this cat live with them.

"Sarah," he began.

She interrupted him excitedly. "Oh, Chuck! I wish Ellie and Devon didn't have to move to Chicago. Baby Clara would've adored Bobby. I remember reading about how young children love playing with animals…." She trailed off.

Chuck almost had to do a double-take. "You were researching about kids?"

Blushing, she said. "Well, that's the plan isn't it? Someday?"

He nodded. "Someday."

"So," drawled Sarah. "Is Bobby a keeper?"

Chuck pondered. God, this was difficult. How was he supposed to put his foot down now? Sarah was actually considering having a baby...again. If he said no to keeping the cat, then she'd feel like it was him rejecting her desire to eventually have children.

He looked at Sarah, and then to the cat. Both of their blue eyes were trained on his conflicted brown ones. He gulped. "Well, he is kind of majestic."

There was a pause. Chuck wondered if he had said something wrong. Sarah was a little too quiet, almost broodingly so. He was about to ask if he had upset her, when a change suddenly overcame her blank expression.

Her eyes widened considerably as if she just remembered something of great importance. "Chuck, you're allergic to cats!"

He was taken aback by her statement. "Um, yeah I am. I probably should've told you earlier—"

"I remember now," cut in Sarah. "We were on a mission and there was a tiger invovled, you flashed on it, or rather on its the collar. We had to steal it, and I wanted to shoot it but you wouldn't let me because…"

Chuck grinned. "They were endangered and majestic."

"Then it almost mauled us to death."

"And I changed my mind about the whole endangered and majestic thing."

Sarah laughed. "How could I have ever forgotten that?"

"It doesn't matter how you forgot," whispered Chuck. He took her hand, fingers intertwining as he pulled her into his lap. "All that matters to me is that you remember."

"I'm starting to remember a lot of things," she revealed in a low voice. Her face buried into the crook of his neck, she added. "Every day, I'm remembering who I used to be."

Chuck stroked her hair. "That's really great, baby. But you know that even if you don't remember everything, I will always love you regardless. Just understand that. It doesn't matter who you _used _to be. It's who you are now that counts."

Sarah lifted her head and gave him a watery smile. "I love you, Chuck."

He kissed her on the lips. "I love you too, of course."

"Of course," she repeated softly.

"_Meow."_

Chuck and Sarah turned to find Bobby the cat lying flat on his stomach, claws unsheathed as he began to scratch the wooden table. A look of horror overcame husband and wife.

Sarah frowned. "No cats."

"No—" Chuck broke out into a fit of sneezes. "Cats…" he finished meekly.

"That's alright," she said. "I think I know the perfect home for the little guy."

Chuck looked at her questioningly. Sarah simply gave him one of her disarming smiles and then, then he knew.

* * *

><p>"He's adorable!"<p>

Alex held the cat in her arms, hugging him close to her chest. She was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Meanwhile Morgan stood beside her, eyeing the feline with a level stare.

He asked dryly. "Am I going be competing for your affection with a cat, honey?"

"Maybe," she teased and the cat nuzzled into her face and she squealed happily. Morgan rolled his eyes and tried not to groan. He shot the married couple opposite of him with a I-hope-you're-happy-because-this-means-I'm-going-to-be-over-at-your-place-playing-videogames-while-being-genuinely-annoying look.

Chuck and Sarah watched this exchange with great amusement. Bobby seemed to have found the perfect home in Alex and Morgan. Since they were neighbors, Chuck knew that Sarah would be invited to hang out with the cat any time she wished. That way he didn't have to subject himself to his flaring allergies. It was a good compromise, he thought.

He snaked an arm around her waist, planting a kiss on her temple. "That was a wonderful idea, babe."

"Thank you," she smiled. "Hey, Chuck?"

"Yes?"

"I know we're not exactly ready for kids yet, and since cats are obviously out of the question…"

"Go on."

She sighed. "I've been thinking that we need a trial run of some sort. To prepare, you know?"

Chuck knew what she meant. "You want a dog?" he guessed.

"Yes," she nodded hesitantly. "The apartment has been empty with just the two of us. I know that we want the dream house, the kids, and a dog. You said so, on the bullet train, didn't you? Do you still want all that?"

He beamed. "Absolutely."

"So this would be sort of the first step in the right direction."

"Sarah, baby," started Chuck. He did not know what he was happier about: the rate in which she is recalling the past, or her willingness to start a family.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go and check out the animal shelter?"

Chuck didn't receive a verbal reply. While Alex and Morgan were adjusting to the latest addition to their family, Sarah turned to face him. Her eyes shining brightly, she launched herself at Chuck with a grateful hug. He instinctively wrapped her in his embrace and smiled.

He took her silence as a definite _yes_.

* * *

><p><strong>An: <strong>I suppose I'd categorize this one-shot in the same universe as **Someday. **My theory for how Sarah's memories are restored is pretty simple. The kiss never worked, but it elicited buried feelings Sarah had for Chuck. All those Mission Logs she watched but couldn't connect with, well, now she can. Her love is revitalized. So she moves back to the apartment with Chuck and they rebuild. They go with a natural approach where she'd slowly remember the past 5 years. That's pretty much it.

Here's the cat situation:

I recently was dragged to the humane society by one of my roommates who wanted to adopt a dog. Now, let's think about this. We have an apartment that doesn't allow pets. My roommate is an idiot. So dogs are out of the question. I found this 1 year old cat named Bobby, and decided to adopt him instead. Long story short, I pulled a "Ferris Bueller" and registered my information as my house (not apartment) that's an hour away, having my boyfriend impersonate my Dad, to confirm the adoption. So I changed the cat's name to Casper (the friendly cat!) or Cas for short. My other roommate is actually allergic, but I don't really care and kept him anyways. Selfish I know.

But that's the gist of it. Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
